Awakening
by mrsking1976
Summary: On his way to finally see Olivia, Elliot has an accident. Will they both finally wake up to what is right in front of them.
1. Chapter 1

On his way to finally see Olivia to Elliot has an accident. Will they both finally wake up to what is right in front of them.

The characters belong to Dick Wolf and the story is all me…. So sorry for the rambling dialog. This is my first story posted (fully written) so all reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Chapter 1

"So, Elliot have you gone and talked to her yet have you finally let her know how you feel." Kathy asked. It's okay I know that you never broke your vows to me, and we have been over for a long time we stayed together for the kids.

"Kath, I know that I was not the best husband to you, but I need you to understand that I never meant "

"Elliot, I need you to understand we have lived like friends for a couple of years. Not like a married couple I love you and have loved you for as long as I can remember. But I have not been in love with you for years. You have been a not so good husband at times and a stubborn ass a lot of the times. But you have done what you have thought was best. Just go and talk to her or I will and give her your new address." Kathy said

"Thank you Kath I don't know what I ever did to have in my life. I will also take your advice I will go talk to her I think I will do it now while I still have my nerve and I know Don said she was off today. I just hope she doesn't punch me first." With that Elliot gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek and left while he still had the nerve.

On the drive to Liv's apartment all El could think about is finally seeing Liv and just apologizing before she could slam the door in his face. Only blocks from Liv's apartment El never saw the car run the red light.

"Liv go home I don't want to see you for the next couple of days. This was a hard case and we solved it and got the girl back to her parents. If all of your paper work is done I want, you out of here for the next couple of days you have 5 minutes to leave before I walk you out." Don Cragen said.

"Thanks Cap all my paperwork is done, and Nick said he would make sure Casey gets it. So, I will see you in a couple of days bye guys, Liv said on her way home.

While driving pass the accident all Liv could think was she hoped the person being cut out of the car made it.

I hope you like my first attempt at a story...… Should I keep going or should I stop here and just stick to reading? All reviews and help appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The characters belong to Dick Wolf and the story is all me…. So sorry for the rambling dialog. This is my first story posted (fully written) so all reviews are welcome and appreciated.

 _EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO_

"Hello?" Liv answered in a sleep filled voice.

"Hello, I am calling to speak to a um... Ms. Olivia Benson? This is Dr. Stone from Kings county hospital. Am I speaking to Ms. Olivia Benson?"

"Um…. Sorry yes I am how can I help you?" Liv answered fully awake now.

"I need you to come to the hospital you have some decisions to make for one Elliot Stabler, we have you listed as his next of kin." Dr. Stone replied then hung up the phone.

What the hell Liv thought as she jumped out of the bed to get dressed. Why the hell am I listed as his next of kin when he has a wife and children. Liv thought as she ran out the door.

20 minutes later a worried Liv ran into the hospital and spoke with a nurse at the triage desk in the ER. "Hello, I just got a call from a Dr. Stone, I'm Olivia Benson and he called about Elliot Stabler."

"If you wait right there I will page the Dr. for you." The nurse replied.

"Ms. Benson I am Dr. Stone if you can follow me I will let you know what is going on."

"Dr. Stone can you wait just a minute I have not seen or heard from him in the last 7 months you need to be talking to his wife and that is not me. "Liv stated once they entered the private office.

"I have already spoken to Mrs. Stabler she is in his room right now she is the one who gave us your information. Mr. Stabler was brought in from a car accident he sustained some injuries due to the collision. His left wrist is broken, and he does have some internal bleeding that will be monitored, we gave some medication that may hopefully stop it. What I need from you is some decisions to be made first thing I need is for you to decide that if the med's do not stop the bleeding do we have your permission to do corrective surgery also Do you want a DNR order for him," Dr. Stone stated

"By all means do what you have to do to save him. Can I see him and did you say that Kathy was with him?" Liv stated

"Yes, you can see him I will have the nurse take you to him and when I left the room Kathy was with him. If you have any questions just have Kathy or the nurse page me. I am on for the next 24 hours.


End file.
